User talk:Bogota X
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Leol page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:33, October 5, 2011 Screencaps What website can you find screencaps for the episodes? Itc-chongky 05:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't take them from a website (but sometimes I've seen some website with good screencaps)... I use a program to take pictures from the video itself --Bogota X 14:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) No. I only copy the articles that I myself wrote the most part. I even deleted the parts written by others. I find it funny and highly offensive that you people who don't care about copyright are talking to me as if I've committed the worse crime while I've done nothing wrong. If you want to complain about what I'm doing, I suggest that you click on the downward arrow next to the edit buttons on those articles and check the history. Anyway, mind you, every text on wikia is under CC-BY-SA, meaning I can copy all of them freely. You should be thankful that I only copy what I wrote. Read the copyright article I wrote please, or you can go any other popular wiki and read their copyright policy, cause I just learn from them. If you still want to take me down, then go and report my wiki to the central stuff. Good luck cause I have the law and the contribution history log on my side. Foreva 12:56, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Manga No need to rush u Bogota. Were just two chapters ahead and your summarys are awesome. Template Sure I can, I only deleted it because I was following the style of this wiki. Most wikis only have one format when it comes to locations and items. If you're going to use it, please include the Kanji and Romaji, first appearance, and the statistics. Thank you :) — - Darkchylde (talk) 13:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Sure go ahead. By the way, will you help me with the signature? I have already placed it but it doesn't work at all. I think there's something wrong in filling the preferences. Can you copy and place yours here then I will just adjust it with my own? Sorry for the trouble. - Darkchylde (talk) 13:22, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Articles Why did you switched back the picture? I made that so it will fit the long infobox. It looks awkward to me if there's only a small picture in the long space. Just asking. - Darkchylde 13:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Why did you deleted the information on Illumi's page? It was an Anime-only scene. : I see your point. Good enough. Sorry if I offended you or anything lol. Btw about the signature, I never figured out how to use it. I feel so lazy to find out XD Icon Hey there i like your funny icon! L Killlna 12:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : Oh Final Fantasy is awesome!! :) shall i call you Bogota?? and yes i do know that Shinigami only eat apples i LOVE green apples myself and i love death note best anime ever! right?? L Killlna 05:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : Wow Bogota thats awesome!! Yes i also love the psychological characters so awesome... green apples are tasty and sour :) i like anything that's sour. Killlna 05:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) edit stats posting you edit stats for badge forums. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:31, December 14, 2013 (UTC)